


Watchful

by overthemoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drooling Babies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoon/pseuds/overthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches over John and Hamish in the early hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [this gifset](http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/39734949553/sherlock-watches-over-john-and-hamish-in-the-early)

Now is the time after Hamish cries for his midnight bottle, but before John gets up to make the first kettle of tea. Quiet reigns in 221b and Sherlock intends to take full advantage of this opportunity.

Sherlock sits on top of the duvet and drapes his Belstaff over him, not feeling awake enough to bother putting on more clothes. He curls his knees to his chest and watches John moving restlessly under the covers. John pants, clutches his own forehead and moves his arm around. The mattress creaks softly as John’s legs shift position. [Nightmare? Breathing pattern does not match previous data.]

It used to be when Sherlock tried to observe John before, when they were only flatmates, John would wake at the slightest footsteps and give Sherlock a ferocious glare, combined with mutterings of, “didn’t sign up for this shit.” John doesn’t stir now, when Sherlock shifts slightly and tucks the blanket tightly around John. Sherlock likes seeing John like this, turning to crumple the sheets around him, sprawled about with muscles relaxed, and snuffling in his sleep ever so slightly.

Hamish gurgles softly in the corner, where his crib is located. Sherlock carefully rises out of the bed and pads over to the crib. Hamish is small and pink and his face is possibly more round and chubby than previously though possible, and Sherlock is still stunned by how much he bloody adores this tiny human being. It’s easier to be fond of Hamish when he’s not screaming, certainly, but even when Hamish is burping messes all over Sherlock’s nice shirts or crying for his bottle, Sherlock still finds himself irrationally attached. [Imprinting instincts. Evolutionary tactic designed to give offspring the best chances at survival.] That’s the logical reason, but why Hamish looks _cute_ and _adorable_ while simply being asleep defies all logical reason.

_Hello,_ Sherlock thinks. _Five more hours until you start crying again._

Sherlock adjusts the blanket so Hamish will be less likely to turn over and drool on it, then crawls back into bed with John. He tucks himself behind John, rests his forehead against the nape of John’s neck, and closes his eyes. _Five hours. Better take advantage of it while I can._

**Author's Note:**

> Commenty goodness sends me over the moon. ;) (Kudos is good too.)  
> Thank you for reading. [Please reblog if you liked it!](http://overthemoonwriting.tumblr.com/post/67676535256/)


End file.
